


Moments of Taste

by meyari



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex Fan Fiction Festival (CLFF), Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine moments where taste tested and defined Clark and Lex's growing relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Danceswithgary for her excellent beta work!

_Pie_

Lex could nearly taste the apple pie even though the bite didn't enter his mouth. Clark's eyes drooped shut as he savored the sweet-tart taste of apple, cinnamon, and flaky crust. Air escaped Lex's lungs and refused to return, no matter how hard he tried to breathe. He regretted not accepting some pie as he dreamed of tasting it with a kiss from Clark's willing lips.

He knew that dream would never come true. Clark was Lex's friend, not his farm boy lover, but it was a dream that was nearly as delicious as Martha's pie though much less attainable.

 _Brandy_

Clark stared as Lex's throat flexed around a swallow of golden brandy. Lex exhaled a contented sigh, swirled the brandy in the glass, and then set it down so that he could smile at Clark. One tiny droplet glistened at the corner of Lex's mouth, tempting Clark to bend down and taste.

That urge made Clark blush, prompting a laugh that lit Lex's eyes, making them dance as he patted Clark's arm fondly. Clark wished for enough nerve to follow that urge, for the strength to catch Lex's arm and hold him close while chasing the brandy around Lex's mouth.

 _Strawberries_

The sun blazed hot on Lex's scalp, scorching him with the threat of sunburn, but Lex stayed where he was, helping Clark pick strawberries. Clark plucked an especially large strawberry from the vine, brushing dirt off with nimble fingers. He sniffed and then bit into the strawberry, sighing happily at the taste. Turning, Clark offered the rest of the strawberry to Lex with such a brilliant smile that it seemed twice as bright as the sun overhead.

Lex bent to nibble the sweetness from Clark's fingers.

Clark's blush was as bright as the strawberry that tasted like heaven on earth.

 _Coffee_

Lex tasted of coffee and morning, with the faint brush of Lex's startled breath against Clark's cheek. Smiling, Clark pulled Lex closer so he could kiss Lex again, dipping his tongue into Lex's very willing mouth. Clark could taste the caramel in Lex's coffee, thanks to the sweetener that Clark had mocked on grocery day. Despite the mockery, Clark thought that he might actually learn to love the stuff. Lex caressed Clark's cheek with his, no stubble between. Leaning back, Lex sipped his coffee again and licked his lips in an invitation Clark couldn't resist, not that he wanted to.

 _Honey_

Lex licked his fingers, tried to catch the errant drop of honey from his pilfered cornbread, but it escaped and fell to Clark's neck. Clark squawked in protest with a annoyed look at Lex that promised a lecture about theft and keeping their new sofa clean for more than three days. Rather than apologize, Lex sucked his fingers clean and bent over the back of the couch to lick the honey off. The lecture died on Clark's lips in a straggled gasp that shuddered into moans. Lex smiled against Clark's neck, promising more with every brush of his clever tongue.

 _Jam_

Clark grinned as Lex grumbled and lifted fingers sticky with strawberry jam. Rather than finding a towel, Clark stepped forward to suck Lex's fingers into his mouth. Lex's base taste mixed with the sweetness of Martha's jam, making Clark moan as loudly as Lex. After Lex's fingers were cleansed of the offending jam, Lex grabbed Clark's chin and urged him closer for a kiss. Wrapping their arms around each other, they shared the strawberry flavor as they rocked against one another. When their lips finally parted, Lex smiled and reached down to brush his fingers through the spilled jam again.

 _Root Beer Float_

Lex grinned and pulled Clark's shirt open, watching Clark's root beer float slowly slide down gorgeous abs. Clark laughed up at him, his eyes dancing despite the impact that had sent Clark stumbling backwards onto the floor with his carefully prepared float decorating the outside of his stomach instead of the inside. Thankfully, Clark didn't seem upset about the mishap, especially once Lex bent and began to lick and suck the root beer and ice cream from his body. A ruined shirt and shattered mug was a small price to pay for an evening like this with his beloved Clark.

 _Frosting_

The frosting from the wedding cake flavored Lex's lips until Clark kissed it away, licking the sugary remains from Lex's mouth until there was nothing left but Lex himself. Underneath him, Lex moaned as he clutched Clark's shoulders and fisted his fingers in the hair on the back of Clark's head.

Perhaps they were starting their honeymoon a little early, but Clark couldn't wait to travel to their private island. He needed to taste his new husband, and Lex seemed to share his urgency as they shed their tuxes and explored each other's bodies as if they'd never touched before.

 _You_

Lex groaned at the taste of Clark's cock on his tongue. Sweeter than any human's, while still holding that saltiness that marked sweat and semen, the flavor was as unique as Clark. No matter how many times Lex had done the same over the years of their marriage, Lex never gotten over the wonder that was Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman. The fact that they'd passed the test of time stole Lex's breath as surely as Clark had stolen his heart. Even as Lex mused, Clark groaned a warning and came, filling Lex's mouth as he gasped words of love, honey-sweet.

The End


End file.
